One Headlight
by fiftyshadesofdevingray
Summary: The last of his sanity is winding down, he can feel it. He thinks of the girls that he feels have led him here.


**Summary: The last of his sanity is winding down, he can feel it. He thinks of the girls that he feels have shaped him. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, nor do I own One Headlight that is the beautiful Jakob Dylan's.**

**A/N: Let's get this straight, I do not ship Imogeli, but she has sauntered into his life anyway. So she's in the story, so I hope you like it.**

** "One Headlight"**

_So long ago, I don't remember when_

_That's when they say I lost my only friend_

_Well they said she died easy of a broken heart disease _

_Julia_

He had met her his first day of ninth grade, they were in the same study hall. She sat alone in the corner of the library, not studying but doodling in sharpie all over her purple notebook. Morbid little drawings, crossbones, broken hearts bloody flowers; he had struck up conversation among seeing the drawings. They ended up becoming best friends, connected by their love of the dark and scary, their demons.

She's his first kiss, they're avoiding that they had been both been invited to, neither one very sociable. They saunter around the graveyard exchanging stories. He tells her about his growing darkness, how it scares him that he is unfamiliar with the feeling. She tells him about her new stepmother, how horribly she is treated and she begins to cry. He pulls her into his arms trying to calm her and she looks up him and he sees for the first time how beautiful; she is; her raven hair, her grey eyes, her plump lips and their lips touch. Not awkward and horrible like some describe their first kiss.

He loses his virginity to her. She knocks on his window one night, tears are running from face again; her cheek has red mark from an open hand across it. She herself throws at him; feverish kisses and entangled limbs, he tries to stop her but she does this thing at his neck and he can't resist. She wanted to feel real and real it felt. Awkward, far from perfect, short but it's with her so it doesn't matter. He holds her afterwards and she is done crying, he feels complete.

One day she is gone, gone forever. They had fought over something trivial, something that he doesn't even remember anymore. He wishes he could take it back but he can't. He doesn't go to the funeral, instead he stays in bed hoping for his heart to start beating again but it just feels like it's been replaced a black hole. He vows to not love anybody again.

_Clare_

It starts with an act of an accidental act of vandalism, he ruins her glasses. He gets out of the car to fetch them afraid of what the glass might have done to Morty's tires. Then he sees her, the girl next to her is irrelevant all he sees is this blue eyed girl with her halo of curls. If he believed in god, she would have been god sent. He wants to distance himself but he is intrigued.

It doesn't long and he is already making her scream. They stand in the middle of town, he makes accusations that she care is far too much but she disagrees. In return she agrees to his challenges, she yells at the top of her lungs causing everybody palpitations. When she says it's his turn, he says that it's not his style but really he doesn't want to embarrass himself. She ends up tackling him to a pole, their faces inches apart before she pulls away quickly and he feels disappointment. Fuck.

They kiss and he avoids her, he let himself get too close again. He doesn't need to lose another girl but eventually he comes around and they begin to date. Her family problems get in the way and she wants to give herself to him, but he doesn't want to make that mistake again. She was starting to heal him and that would send her away.

He loses it and in return he loses her. He wants her back though, so he gets rid of one of his most prized possessions, but she leaves him anyway. She restored his heart then smashed it again; he can't make this mistake again. Although what did he expect with a relationship that began in vandalism.

_Imogen_

She's crazy, but he's intrigued. He doesn't want to give his heart away again and he doesn't have to worry. She is just a girl that wants to help him, who won't put him through the same bullshit as the others. She wants to help conquer his demons without changing him. He needs this girl to stick around. He needs to find out more.

**A/N: Eh, update?**


End file.
